Gossip Queen
by StephDee
Summary: Looks like the show, "Gakuen Alice", is almost over but the fun is just beginning. You might have already seen the series on TV and, yet, I bet you can't handle the cast behind the scenes. Get ready because we all know that the most interesting scenes are the ones behind the camera. I can see everything, every piece of detail. This is Gossip Queen reporting for duty.


After weeks of vacation since their taping of their last episode, Mikan is enjoying her last day of summer break with the cast in a beach resort with a picturesque of the sunset. She was wearing her favorite Aztec-printed bikini as her long hair rests on her shoulders, she dives into the pool and swims to the other end.

"Mikan, I thought you were going shopping with Sumire and the others," Ruka says who was sitting at the edge of the pool beside Natsume, who was sipping on a drink, both their feet dipped into the water. "Oh, I have something to tell everyone," she replies with a smile and she was about to continue her words when all of a sudden a big wave of water splashes the three of them. It was Tsubasa and Tono fooling around with a frisbee.

"Damn it, Tsubasa! That was meant for me," Tono yells and pushed Tsubasa down the water, causing him to drown a bit.

"You, bastard Tono! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Tsubasa shouts back and pulls his hair, "And was it my fault you were so slow?"

Misaki and Hotaru walk near Natsume and Ruka. Without hesitation, Misaki scolds Tono and Tsubasa, "The two of you, what do you think are you doing? Stop it now. You look like babies having tantrums."

"So, what is it?" Natsume turns to Mikan totally ignoring the others.

"Oh yeah... What was that about again?" Mikan tries to recall it and snaps a finger, "The announcement!" They all pause and look at her with a disappointing face.

Yuka, her mother, just called her up to say that the management had already arranged a conference for the production team at the network's studio about with the finale of the show. The media and fans are absolutely excited to finally watch the last episode wherein Mikan finally left school and afterwards.

"It seems our summer break will end earlier than expected," Tono says while he gets out of the pool his trunks dripping wet.

"That would mean we have to go back to work tomorrow," Misaki cries out as Tsubasa adds, "It just feels like summer has only just started."

"Well, we don't have any other choice," Natsume says and went down the pool.

"I'll call everyone, then," Hotaru says and took a quick glimpse of Ruka. Immediately, she heads back inside the hotel.

Ruka notices her walk away in a hurry, "Hey, wait for me. Are you still mad about yesterday? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he finally chases her while trying to explain. Hotaru doesn't seem to care or even notice his presence.

"Aww. Look at the lovebirds," Tsubasa exclaims, "What are they fighting about?"

"It's because Ruka broke his promise to call Hotaru yesterday when you guys went out last night," Mikan answers in a giggle.

Natsume quickly defends Ruka, "It's because he fell asleep."

"Well, we better start packing," Tono says while putting an arm around Misaki and winks at her, "Misaki, why don't you come over first to my room? I think I need some help."

Tsubasa jumps out of the water and strangles Tono to the ground. "Oh, I'll help you pack shit out of you, idiot."

"Get off of me, crazy bastard! Or else, you're gonna wish you never lived."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah! Definitely."

"Well, you should know Misaki will never go out with a guy like you."

"That doesn't mean that she likes you, too."

Misaki, Natsume and Mikan make absurd faces. "You guys, stop fighting already," Mikan says while Misaki shook her head. "Why am I such a jerk magnet?" she sighed.

"Anyway," Misaki pulls both their ears and drags them inside the hotel, "The sun has already set. We better start packing up before the limo comes here."

"Okay, then, I'll just take another swim here," Mikan says as Natsume gets off the pool and picks up his towel. "You better pack up now or you'll be left behind," Natsume says to Mikan, "You did a lot of shopping yesterday. It's impossible for you to get done on time."

Mikan frowns as she pauses for a while to think. "Fine, I'll pack now," Mikan sighs in a low voice. She tries to get off the pool but she slips up. Natsume quickly grabs a hold of her hand and pull her out. They both crash into a basket full of towels. "Natsume, are you alright?" she asks until she realizes that she's on top of him. In the dim light, his hands were around her back while her hair was all messed up. She blushes and quickly gets up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she apologizes and helps Natsume get up slowly. Suddenly, Mikan felt her heart throbbing. She felt like they were in another scene on the show as if the camera was rolling and everything was in slow motion. Her heart beating fast as Natsume gently looks at her, "Were you hurt?" In a heartbeat, she swiftly grabs him by the neck and kissed him.

_Looks like Gakuen Alice is almost over but the fun is just beginning. You might have already seen the series on TV but I bet you can't handle the cast behind the scenes. Yes, it's true. Not everything that appears on-screen is what it may seem._

* * *

_Mikan's_ POV

What was I thinking? Kissing him and immediately running away from him. How stupid! I didn't even apologize for it. What would he think of me? And what would Nobara say if she finds out? I'm so stupid. I should apologize quickly before everything gets out of hand. Yes, that's right. I should apologize... even if it took me two hours to do it. I should probably get my luggage down before Mom gets here.

_End of POV_

* * *

_Get ready because we all know that the most interesting scenes are the ones behind the camera. From their tidy and pretty faces to all their hidden dirt and scandals, you'll know everything what's happening off cam._

"Mikan!" Yuu calls her, "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Mikan asks.

Anna approaches the two of them, "There's a spreading rumor about Natsume."

"What? What do you mean?" Mikan asks in a very shocked expression. Nonoko hands her a tablet, "Here, take a look."

_**SPOTTED** Someone kissing Natsume on a very hot summer evening. Looks like he finally got over Nobara quickly after their break up last month. Poor, Nobara. Tsk, tsk. Natsume, ever heard of the "three-month rule"?_

_There's still a lot more where it came from. In case you don't know, I am the eye inside their lives. I can see everything, every piece of detail._

_This is **Gossip Queen** reporting for duty._


End file.
